All things must end
by kkq
Summary: Alex is left with nothing. Warning for suicide  Character death Warning for dirty language


**Disclaimer: I do not own. In all honesty I don't think I have enough skill to write a bunch of novels, and a film based on them. **

Jack was dead. It was only a matter of time after all. He had too many enemies, and she was just a bit reckless. She wouldn't have realized that the "completely _gorgeous_" man from the grocery store was really an assassin. Even Alex had to admit, the guy didn't look like a killer. His eyes even laughed when she did. He was the best actor Alex had ever seen, but that didn't stop him from being evil. He had taken Jack. She was the only person left for him.

The bank had went and talked to him. Well Blunt had. Alex had been given two options. The Elizabethan Institute, as before, or Brecon Beacons. Both options sounded like hell, screw that. They were hell… and MI6 were going to stick him there for sure. Bastards. He would go back to "that place" as he referred to the boot camp. But not for long. He didn't need to be there for long. Long enough for everyone to hate him, forget he was there, and not give a damn anymore. He figured about 3 or 4 days. He didn't want to postpone his plan for long, he might regret it. He didn't like regrets.

There was a familiar greeting. The barking of orders, glares, lots of them. Alex was given the royal treatment. "Double 0'nuthin, get your f*#%'in ass over to the goddamn mess hall." "You are going to get all of us binned Cub!" "Why the f*#% did you come back." He responded only with blank stares. Two days went by. On the night of the third, he got up quietly, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He got dressed, grabbed a flashlight and quietly left the pathetic hut that was supposed to be his home. He walked away from his team, they never cared anyway. He made his way to the firing range. As usual it was locked, and super secure. After breaking in, he grabbed a small hand pistol. The alarm was promptly triggered. He put a tack into the paper and stuck on the wall of the ammunition shack. The gun was raised and the single bullet shot out.

Sergeant felt the need to send out all of the units to the shack. He went onto the loudspeaker system.

"We have had a break in at the weapons shack. All units that are here are to head out there immediately"

The units were up and running in only moments. K-unit was missing Cub, but everyone figured that the stupid child had to take a piss at that moment. They left without him. Who cared about the f*#%in kid who had to be here all the time? He kept up, but that didn't matter to anyone. The fifteen year old should never have been there anyways. Once the shack was surrounded, the signal was given for L-unit to advance. They reached the entrance, and swung in. In only a moment they had all cleared out. They signalled that it was clear. When the others went to take a look, L-unit pushed them back. They all saw what was behind the doors though. A few of them pulled off their jackets to cover the body. It was Wolf, leader of K-unit, Cub's unit, who found the note.

_Dear K-Unit. _

_I would appreciate if you would pass this on to Mrs. Tulip Jones, and Mr. Alan Blunt, heads of MI6 Special Operations. _

_I would like to formally tell you that Mi6 has effectively ruined my life. It was responsible for my parent's death, my godfather's betrayal, my uncle's death, my loss of conscience, my school harassment, Sabina's death, and Jack's murder. I have no one left, save Tom, and you choose not only to refuse me access to my SINGLE friend, but ship me off to a military boot camp full of soldiers who hate me because of who knows what. I have lost all of my education, not that it would do anything. You have blackmailed me into risking my life, for you. You are the most selfish people on the planet. I was just a child, you know that right. I was fifteen! I have never had any choice in the short life I had, and you know what, what choices I did have were things like, orphanage or uber-dangerous spy mission. I was shot because of you, and you know what, I was kidnapped while in the hospital because of you. You have driven me to this._

_Please tell Tom I'll miss him. And tell him I've died._

_Please bury me in the cemetery in Chelsea please. Near my parents or Uncle Ian please. I just want my stone to say: Alex Rider 1995-2010, It was unfair._

_ Alex Rider (Cub)_

At his promised funeral, there were only nine people. One was the priest. Tom Harris and his parents were there. Miss Bedfordshire attended. The rest of the people there were from MI6. Mrs. Jones and Alan Blunt had felt the need to come, along with Crawley. Smithers came, and he actually seemed pretty sad. Ben Daniels was on active duty and didn't realize. No one at school wanted to go to the druggie's funeral. K-unit felt too guilty. He was remembered by a handful of people. And only a few would remember, or care. But that didn't matter. Alex was finally happy, that was what mattered.


End file.
